Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers
by Zozzy3198
Summary: Years before Roarclan, Duskclan, Breezeclan or Streamclan came to be, there was war between the clans. They despised each other, there were no formal gatherings, no correct boundaries, and no ancestors to guide them. There was nothing. One day two kits were born, little did they know that they would be an end to all this turmoil. This is a tale of two brothers that saved the clans.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **Roaring Cliffs**

 **Leader:** Spider – Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a grey stripe down his back

 **Deputy:** Bark – Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Hunters:**

Spark – Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Dive – Light grey she-cat with slightly white undercoat

Ash – Pure black tom with brown eyes

Wind – Tall white she-cat

Dirt – Brown tom with darker brown splotches on his body

Spot – Small black and white tom

Swoop – Brown tom with black ear tips

Jay – Dark grey tabby tom

 **Queens:**

Poppy – Cream she-cat (Mother to Dirt's kit - Speckle, a small brown tabby she-cat)

Spirit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes (Mother to Ash's kits - Stone, grey tom, Trickle, light grey she-cat)

Wisp – Blue grey she-cat (Mother to Jay's kits, Ivy, Light grey and white tabby she-cat, Oak, Light grey tabby tom, Dawn, Dark grey tom)

 **Apprentices:**

Flame – Ginger tom

Violet – Grey she-cat with lilac eyes

 **Dusking Sky**

 **Leader:** Reed – Light grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Willow – Dark grey tom

 **Hunters:**

Sky – White she-cat

Falcon – Brown and white tom

Slash – Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Glow – Golden tabby she-cat

Storm – Grey she-cat

Pebble – Grey tom

Talon – Dark brown tabby tom

Coal – Black tom

 **Queens:**

Vine – Brown tabby she-cat with white undercoat (Mother to Talon's kit, Screech, Brown tabby tom)

Lilac – Light grey tabby she-cat (Mother to Pebble's kits, Dash, Dark grey tom, Speckle, tortoiseshell she-cat, Peck, Light grey tom)

Dew – White she-cat with light grey spots and a scar along her cheek (Mother to Slash's kit, Pip, Small white tom)

 **Apprentices:**

Venom – Black tom with green eyes

Blaze – Golden tom

 **Breezing trees**

 **Leader:** Speck – Black and white tom

 **Deputy:** Beech – Pale cream she-cat with green eyes

 **Hunters:**

Breeze – Black tom with amber eyes

Russet – Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Moss – Dark brown tom

Winter – White she-cat with blue eyes

Rain – Pale grey she-cat

Clover – Grey tabby she-cat

Thistle – Light grey tabby tom

Red – Red she-cat with brown paws

 **Queens:**

Moth – Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Russet's kit, Thorn, Brown tabby tom)

Snow – Old white she-cat (Mother to Speck's kits, Stripe, Black tom with grey markings along his flank, Sage, White she-cat with green eyes)

Petal – Light grey she-cat (Mother to Moss's kits, Twinkle, Light grey tabby she-cat, Smoke, Dark brown tom, Amber, golden tabby she-cat)

 **Apprentices:**

Frost – White tom

Swoop – Light brown tabby tom

 **Streaming Rivers**

 **Leader:** Sorrel – Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Deputy:** Burn – Ginger tom

 **Hunters:**

Feather – Grey tabby she-cat

Swift – Black and white tom

Clover – Dark grey she-cat

Shadow – Black tom with blue eyes

Hail – Dark grey tabby tom

Flint – Grey tom

Ginger – Ginger tabby she-cat

Peak – Brown she-cat with white spots down her back

 **Queens:**

Dapple – Dark brown tabby she-cat (Mother to Swift's kits, Boulder, Grey tabby tom, Splash, Black and white she-cat)

Swallow – Tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Hail's kit, Croak, Brown tom)

Dove – White she-cat (Mother to Shadow's kit, Storm, Black and white tom with green eyes)

 **Apprentices:**

Aurora – Blue grey she-cat

Midnight – Black tom


	2. Prologue

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Prologue**

"Where is my son?" Jay exclaimed, his voice shaken with grief and panic. Stone faced him, his face full of terror.

"Jay, I found him a few minutes ago," Stone's voice was full of pain as he spoke; the two of them had been close since birth. Jay stepped closer to his son.

"Is he alive?" Jay whimpered, his voice still sharp and demanding considering what was happening.

"Yes, but his wound hasn't s-stopped bleeding," Stone confirmed, as strongly as he could.

"Father…" Jay whipped his head around to face his son, the tom was barely awake but his blue eyes were glistening in the slight moonlight that shone down on the clearing, his neck was oozing blood and he looked about ready for his sides to collapse.

"Stay strong son!" Jay ran to his side and allowed his kit to rest his head on his front paws, the tom looked up at him and began to speak.

"I did exactly as you said dad, I held my head up high, no matter what happened," he rasped, his voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"I know, I know, you did everything just right…" Jay soothed, giving his son's head a few soft licks.

"Even before I became an apprentice, I was aiming for the sky," His eyes started to tear up as he spoke, he knew what was coming. Jay leant down toward his son. Suddenly Wisp burst into the clearing, her grief-stricken meow ringing in Jay's ears.

"Is he breathing? Is he going to survive this? Who did this Jay, did you know?" She screeched. Jay just looked at her and signalled her over to their son. She did not move, she simply stood where she was, looking at the tom who was now barely breathing. The tom raised his head a little higher and began to say something to her.

"Mum, I'm so sorry for forgetting, what you taught…" He wheezed, his body now becoming limper with every breath.

"My son…" Wisp whispered, she moved closer and leaned over him, licking his flank to clean off the dirt and blood.

"We played together…" The tom's eyes were now full of shine from the tears he was producing. Wisp was just looking at him, her eyes were full of disbelief.

"I taught you how to hunt," She meowed back to him, the tom took a few heavy breaths before looking behind his parents where his brother sat. Jay and Wisp looked at him as well, he moved closer to his brother without looking at his parents.

"Brother, I wish I could have seen your kits," He whispered, the brother collapsed to the ground beside him and rested his head on his flank, his eyes beginning to water.

"I will tell them all about you, nothing missed," He purred back, the brother chuckled slightly.

"That'll take moons…" He heaved; his body convulsing slightly, his heartbeat began to slow.

"Brother! Save your strength please, I can't live without you!" The brother's eyes were now pouring out tears and he was giving his brother a few gentle nudges to help him up, the brother wouldn't budge. Jay, Wisp and Stone watched on as the brother screeched in agony for his dead brother, he dug his claws into the blood soaked ground beneath him and nudged his brother multiple times with his head. He was gone.

"Come on son, we must go." Jay padded over to his son, making sure to be as careful as he could.

"No, I won't leave him! Just let me rest with him one more night, please!" The brother pleaded with his father. Jay nodded and left him alone with his brother. Wisp walked over to her kits and gave each of them a soft lick on their heads, she then followed Jay out of the clearing.

"I'll tell your mate that you're alright," Stone meowed to the grieving brother. He simply nodded in reply so Stone went to leave.

"Wait; don't tell his mate, I would like to tell her!" The brother confided, not facing Stone. He nodded and then leaped out of the clearing.

"I'll never forget your brave heart and kind spirit, I will raise your kits as if they were my own and I'll make sure to care for your mate like a sister," The brother meowed quietly into his brother's ear. He felt a cold chill down his spine and looked up to see a light figure of his brother standing above his body. Then it was gone. _Be at peace brother… Help will come._


	3. Chapter 1

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 1**

Jay's eyes trailed away from his leaders and made their way towards Wisp, a beautiful blue grey she-cat with glistening blue eyes. Her stomach was plump. Jay felt ready to burst with pride, he had a gorgeous mate that was soon to give birth to his kits. As if he had been a signal, Wisp collapsed to the ground in a shock, filled with pain. Jay sprinted towards her as if she were a rabbit he was chasing, he weaved through each cat that got in his way. He made her to her side in less than a second and took her to the queen's den.

"Be calm my love," Jay soothed. He remembered his training and grabbed a stick for her to bite on, then waits for her to push the kits out. Each tom is given training by the current deputy on what to do when a she-cat gives birth. Grab a stick, wait for the kits, nip the sack, lick the fur the wrong way to warm it up, then place it on the ground next to its mother.

"I feel one coming!" Wisp screeched, her meow barely heard over the stick. The other queens in the den watched on while Jay waited for the kit come out, there it was, a small she-cat. Jay grabbed her and nipped the sack, then licked her fur the opposite direction. He did the same with the other two, toms, and now all three of the promising kits were suckling their mother.

"What should we call them?" Jay questioned his mate after the excitement had passed. She placed her nose gently on the she-cat, a little grey and white tabby.

"I think this one should be called Ivy," Wisp purred. Jay nodded at his mate and ushered his tail towards the little dark grey tom.

"This should be Dawn," Wisp smiled at Jay and looked at the last kit, a light grey tabby tom.

"And last but not least, Oak." Jay was confused at first by the name choice, but he didn't disagree with his mate's decision. He sat beside her in the large nest made for two cats, sheltering the kits between the two of them. They glanced up at each other and touched noses before laying their heads to sleep.

"Oak, your paws are off…" Jay shunned. Oak straightened up and puffed his chest out. He didn't face his father.

"Like this?" Oak asked. Jay walked around him and checked every paw and every hair on his kit's body to ensure he was right in every way before he met Spider, the Roaring Cliffs leader.

"Best it can be," Jay sighed. He saw Oak fall down in disappointment, he knew he was hard on his son but if he was too soft, his kits would be weak when they grew up.

"Jay, we need to talk." He looked over and saw Wisp sitting impatiently on the edge of the clearing where the kits spend their time learning the ways of the clan. Jay padded over to her quickly, his tail splayed out behind him.

"Yes?" Jay meowed, a slight tone of confusion to his voice, acting as if he did not know what she was going to say but he did.

"You mustn't be so hard on them!" She urged, wrapping her tail around the back of his head and placing it on his shoulder. He looked at it, then at her. He sighed.

"I just want them to understand what is ahead of them, if I'm too soft they won't know what being a hunter is like," Jay confided in his mate, his tone empty. Wisp nodded and then looked up at the sky. Jay did as well.

"They're only kits Jay, they don't even know what being a group of cats like this is like yet," Wisp chuckled slightly. Jay looked down at her, he smiled at her wondering how she could possibly be laughing about that.

"This is why I love you," Jay commented. Wisp faced him and blushed.

"I love you too," She leaned onto his shoulder and allowed him to lick her ear a few times.

"Let's hope our kits never have to see the world for what it is," Jay sighed. He smiled weakly and purred. Wisp began to purr as well and they sat for a bit together, not speaking, just purring.

"Things will change, maybe not this sunhigh, or the next, or in many moons but things will change… eventually. No matter what happens though, our kits will only see the best parts of life," Wisp promised. Jay nodded his head slightly and then they stood up and walked back to camp together, their tails entwined and their pelts brushing.


	4. Chapter 2

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 2**

Jay and Wisp had arrived back in camp to find out that their daughter Ivy had been killed by a fox somewhere in the forest while out with her brothers. She had sacrificed herself to save them. Dawn and Oak were sitting near their dead sister's body with Spirit comforting them. Wisp and Jay immediately ran to their kit's side and Jay thanked Spirit for sitting with them.

"How did this happen?" Jay demanded, facing his other two kits. Their faces were full of shock and Wisp leaped in front of them, her expression pure rage, her neck fur was raised and she had her teeth bared.

"How dare you?" She hissed at Jay. He sat back in disbelief at what he had just done; he looked at his kits who looked terrified.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I just…" Jay stuttered. Wisp flattened her neck fur and looked at him with understanding

"It's alright, I'm upset too but you didn't have to take it out on them, it isn't their fault," Wisp mewed, understanding. Jay nodded and looked at his two sons.

"What happened out there?" He meowed, being a lot more sympathetic towards his kits. They both shuddered but then Dawn stepped forward.

"After Oak was done getting looked over by you, Ivy and I waited for him. Then we all went out to explore, but then the…" Dawn shuddered. He looked down at the ground and then at Oak who had also stepped forward now.

"Then the fox showed up and Ivy told us to go, we didn't want to but she made us!" Oak admitted, the two of them looked full of shame. Jay wrapped his tail around both of them.

"If you hadn't, all three of you would have been dead now. Ivy made the right decision in telling you to go…" Jay comforted. Wisp came over and leant down to look at the two of them.

"No matter what would have happened today, we are always going to proud of you," She purred, giving each of them a soft lick on their heads.

Suddenly, Spider leaped onto a large boulder that looked over the whole clan, he yowled to get their attention and then began to speak.

"As most of you may know, we have lost something today that cannot be returned. Ivy, a kit from Wisp and Jay's litter has been killed by a fox!" He yowled out so that each cat could hear. A few looked shocked by this news but someone just nodded in grief.

"We must find the fox and kill it!" Jay looked at who had shouted out. It was one of Jay's close friends, Swoop.

"I understand and we will but right now I need to tell all of you something… No kits will be allowed out until they are six moons old," Spider decreed. The whole clan gasped, most of the kits 'awed'.

"That's not fair!" Speckle, a small brown tabby she-cat burst out of the queen's den, quickly followed by Poppy, her face full of anger. Poppy quickly looked at Wisp and mimed a sorry toward her. Wisp nodded.

"Why not? I'm protecting future cats from danger, plus you can leave when you are apprentices and are learning to be a hunter," Spider explained. Speckle glared at him.

"Sweetie, you've just woken up, come back to sleep," Poppy whispered. Speckle turned to face her mother; they were starting to make a scene.

"I want to see outside the camp though!" She groaned. Poppy gave her ear a quick rasp with her tongue.

"And you will, but not for a few more moons, it's for your own protection," Poppy meowed. Speckle looked away from her and then saw Ivy's limp body, her face filled with horror.

"Ivy!" Speckle split apart from her mother and bolted to her friend's side. She sniffed her pelt and gave her head a few nudges, a few cats looked away as the kit began to become frantic, licking her friend's cheek and nibbling her ear slightly.

"Speckle, I'm sorry," Dawn went to her side and she immediately fell onto his chest and began to cry.

"She's dead!" Speckle screeched into his chest, as if the words had been a trigger. Wisp began to sob, collapsing to the ground in tears. The clan fell silent and lowered their heads, Spider leaped down from the boulder and approached Wisp.

"We will bury her body beside the river at dusk," He meowed, walking away after. Wisp stood up, shaking, and signalled for her two sons to come over to her and Jay. They watched as Poppy and Spirit took their kits into the queen's den.

"At dusk we are going to have a formal burial for your sister. Spider and Bark will be there and then it will be us," Wisp explained to her kits. Oak and Dawn nodded sadly.

"For now we will sit with her and make sure she is clean and perfect before then," Jay added. They all padded over to Ivy's body and began to lick her fur clean. Oak and Dawn collected a few a flowers from around the clearing to bury with her. By the time they were done grieving, it was dusk. Spider and Bark came to their side, nodding slightly. Jay picked up Ivy's body gently and Oak, Dawn and Wisp each carried a flower. They headed out of the clearing through a makeshift tunnel and went towards the river.


	5. Chapter 3

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 3**

"How much longer?" Dawn whined to his father. It had been three moons since Ivy had been killed by the fox that was later found and driven out of the territory. Dawn and Oak were five moons old and their denmates, Stone and Trickle, had moved into the apprentice's den with Flame and Violet to begin their official hunter training.

"We don't go for another moon, mousebrain," Speckle exclaimed while her mother gave her pelt a thorough clean. Dawn glared at her.

"You can't call me a mousebrain, I could beat you in a fight any day," Dawn retorted. Speckle stuck her tongue out at him and allowed her mother to keep cleaning her pelt. He rolled his eyes and went out into the camp. The hunt that had left early in the morning had returned now and there was fresh kill sitting in a pile near the entrance. Dawn raced for it and was quickly stopped in his tracks by Flame, an experienced apprentice.

"Kits don't eat first," He sneered, snatching a plump mouse from the bottom of the pile. Dawn glared at him and then went toward the pile of succulent prey. He saw a fat thrush sitting at the top and had to figure out a way to get it, he went around the pile twice before realising he would need to climb.

"Look at this," He heard one of the hunters chuckle to the cat next to him. He looked over at them and saw that it was Wind and Spot snickering. He slightly scowled at them and then dug his claws deeper into the pile and looked up at the thrush. Every step he took, he felt as if he was sinking deeper into the pile. He was nearly at the top now, so he reared his back legs and leaped into the air, he had underestimated the strength of his launch so he flew over the pile. While he flew over the thrush, he grabbed it by the throat and then went cascading downwards into the ground. He landed with a loud thud and a face full of dirt onto the ground. Bursts of laughter shot out from Wind and Spot as he landed but he was not embarrassed, he had his piece of juicy prey and he had worked to get it. He shook his fur to get rid of the dirt and picked up his piece of prey, walking back to his den, purposely making his way past Wind and Spot. They both nodded at him and so he puffed out his chest and kept moving forwards. When he got back in the den, his brother Oak and Speckle were play fighting, they stopped when he returned.

"Where'd you get that?" Speckle mewed. Dawn put his prey down and smirked at her.

"I got it from the top of the fresh-kill pile!" He remarked. His mother and father smiled at him, obviously proud of him.

"Bet you one of the other hunters had to get it for you," Speckle spat; she went near the thrush and gave it a good sniff.

"Nah, I got it all by myself," Dawn retorted. Speckle curled her lip at him and then went back over to Oak who was staring at his brother in awe.

"Did you really climb the whole pile?" Oak gawked. Dawn nodded while taking a huge bite out of the thrush. Oak licked his lips slightly.

"Would you like some?" Dawn asked. Oak's jaw dropped at the question.

"Would I!" Oak exclaimed, he leapt to Dawn's side and ripped into the large bird. Speckle looked disgusted but she sighed and came to enjoy the bird too. The three of them finished off the bird together and then had a nap, all curling up around each other.

"Dawn, wake up," Dawn opened his eyes slightly and saw Speckle prodding his side while Oak sat in front of him, his big blue eyes glistening in the moonlight that shined into the den.

"What do you want?" Dawn groaned. They both gave him some room to stretch and then told him to come outside.

"Hurry up!" Speckle demanded, making sure her voice was heard but not by the queens and fathers resting inside. Dawn came outside and was taken aback by the sudden hit of cold air against his body.

"It's freezing out here, what is so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" Dawn exclaimed, shuddering while he spoke. Oak and Speckle did not reply.

"We're here," Oak meowed, pointing at a small hole in a large bush with his tail. Dawn tipped his head sideways a little bit to try to understand what it was. Speckle rolled her eyes and then squeezed into the hole. Oak did the same so Dawn followed them. The tunnel seemed to go for a bit before opening out into a cave like area. It was quite dark in the cave with only the slightest tint of light.

"What is this place? Dawn asked. Oak's silhouette moved closer to him and he could only be seen because of the glints in his blue eyes.

"This is our spot, I'm not sure what it actually is but Speckle and I found it," Oak admitted, his head looking around at the walls.

"Well I for one am not going back out there, so let's just stay in here for the night!" Speckle meowed. Dawn and Oak nodded and they all found a cosy spot near the edge of the cave to rest.


	6. Chapter 4

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 4**

"Dawn, Oak, Speckle! Where are you?" Oak woke to hear his mother calling out his name. He looked around and saw Speckle curled up beside him with Dawn wrapped up in a tight ball with his back to him. He gave each of them a gentle nudge and they began to stir.

"I didn't steal the prey, I swear…" Dawn muttered before fully waking and looking at his brother then at Speckle, who was still sleeping with her tail wrapped over her nose. Oak gave her another nudge and she rose her head up.

"Our parents are calling us," Oak explained. Speckle sat up and stretched her paws out in front of her, and then she sat up and began to clean her pelt.

"You can actually see, when its day in here," Dawn admired. He looked around the cave so Oak did the same. It was a lot bigger than he had interpreted last night and the roof had small holes in it that were guarded by a bush to conceal the cave.

"We can't let anyone find this!" Oak fretted. Speckle stopped cleaning and began to look around as well, she locked her gaze on a dark pathway that seemed to lead upwards.

"There, we can head out through that tunnel and say we went out after dark," Speckle advised. Oak and Dawn nodded but they both looked worried.

"What are our parents going to say? You know the rules," Dawn whimpered. They all sat in silence for a bit, remembering what had happened a few moons ago.

"We'll say we heard something or got confused, it'll be fine, trust me," Speckle mewed eventually, soothing the two tom kits. They both nodded in agreement and headed through the tunnel that sloped upwards. When they go to the top of the tunnel, there was flat grass around the opening and then dense trees and bushes were sheltering a clearing. Their camp's scent was close so they weren't that far from it. They made it back and when they arrived they were instantly greeted by worried parents who smothered them in swift licks all over.

"Are you hurt? Where were you?" Wisp mewed quizzaciously to her sons, who were overwhelmed by her questions. Oak scrunched up his nose and jumped away from his mother. He stood away from her with his fur puffed out, she looked surprised along with Dawn.

"Why does it matter? I'm not a kit anymore!" He spat at his mother. Dawn looked at him with shock. Oak didn't care though. He had wanted to defy himself for a few sunrises but never had a chance, he was sick of his mother treating him like a kit.

"You'll always be a kit to me, my sweet Oak," Wisp replied calmly. Oak's face dropped, he was both relieved and surprised about his mother's response. He drew a few circles in the ground beneath his right paw with his claw in awkwardness, he then looked up at his mother and smiled.

"We went out last night, an odd scent hit our noses so we went to scope it out," Dawn pointed out, interrupting the unbearable silence. He breathed a sigh of relief and then nodded at his brother, Dawn did the same.

"What? You know the rules, you could have been hurt or _worse_!" Wisp urged. Dawn and Oak lowered their heads in shame. Wisp took a deep breath and wrapped her tail around the two kits.

"…it wasn't their fault! I went willingly!" Speckle's defiant meow sounded from behind them. Oak looked over and saw his friend scowling at her father, her neck fur raised. Dirt, her father, looked furious. No matter how much Speckle puffed her fur out, he was still two times the size of her, his large muscles and missing patches of fur from previous battles clearly overstepping Speckles neat pelt.

"Exactly! You went with them; you could have been killed!" Dirt growled.

Speckle looked about ready to burst with tears and anger but she didn't. Instead, she bared her teeth and snapped a harsh retort back at her father. The tom leaped back in shock, then stepped closer to his daughter. He raised his left paw into the air and unsheathed his claws. Oak instantly split away from his mother and pelted towards the two. Speckle whimpered to the ground, her eyes filled with terror. Oak ran as fast as he could but he was too late. Dirt's paw collided with Speckle's tiny body and she went flying over to the other side of the clearing, her body limp. Oak slid to a stop and watched her slam onto the ground. He saw his mother bolt past him and collapsed beside Speckle. Oak made sure she was all right before storming towards Dirt. He eventually got in front of the tom and arched his back at him.

"How dare you?" Oak hissed. Dirt whipped his head around to face him. Oak cowered down to the ground in terror. Dirt's eyes were wide and he looked insane. Dirt opened his jaw slightly and saliva started pooling out of it. Oak slammed his eyes shut and waited for Dirt to attack him but he heard a loud thud instead. He opened his eyes and saw his mother spitting and hissing at a startled Dirt, she was twice her size and Dirt actually looked scared but he stood up and hissed at her. Wisp didn't budge.

"Dirt! What did you do?" Poppy, Speckle's mother had returned from her hunting trip and she looked horrified by the scene in front of her. Her kit was limp on the ground with Dawn and Spirit, comforting her while her friend Wisp hissed and growled at her mate.

Oak looked at Dirt who looked deeply ashamed, but he quickly raised his head and began laughing. Wisp stood back, disturbed. This cat was insane. Suddenly Bark, the deputy of Roaring Cliffs, appeared and pounced on Dirt who shook about underneath her trying to set himself free.

"Calm down, Dirt!" Bark shouted, but Dirt just laughed louder. Bark groaned in annoyance and bit down hard on Dirt's neck, blood started to pool out and Dirt had stopped laughing.

"Bark, please!" Dirt screeched. Obviously back to himself so Bark let go and allowed him to stand up. Dirt shook himself off and looked around, almost confused. Oak had no idea what he had just witnessed but he definitely knew one thing, he wasn't sleeping tonight.


	7. Chapter 5

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 5**

Dawn watched as Bark bit down on Dirt's neck. The brown tom's eyes seemed to fill with terror; he began pleading for his life.

"Bark, please!" He screeched. Bark let go and stepped off Dirt. Dirt sat up and shook himself off before looking around, almost confused. Dawn looked at Oak, who seemed stunned in shock at what had just happened in front of him. Dawn went to go over to him but he was quickly overtaken by Speckle, her wound still slightly bleeding. Oak's eyes became calmer as he saw her coming over. Dawn couldn't but feel jealous of his brother. He moved a little closer to hear their conversation.

"Oak, I can't believe you did that for me!" Speckle exclaimed. She wasn't facing Dawn but he could imagine her wide eyes staring in awe at his brother. He did not realise but a slight growl began to rise his throat. He quickly swallowed it down and went over to Stone and Trickle, his old denmates, and sat by them.

"Dawn, hey," Stone meowed welcomingly as he came over. He felt a little better now. Trickle simply smiled at him, so he did the same.

"How's being an apprentice?" Dawn asked the two, they both frowned slightly. Dawn gave them each a confused look.

"It's not what you would think, Bark is really harsh," Trickle admitted. Dawn listened while they kept explaining. Stone told him that Flame was mean to them both; Trickle looked away when he mentioned Flame.

"Violet is really nice though, she and I are getting along well," Stone purred. Trickle gave him a gentle nudge and smirked. Stone gave her a nudge back and the two of them started quarrelling. Stone won by pinning Trickle to the ground. Dawn watched on while the two laughed at each other and felt a deep sadness so he walked away and left the two.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Trickle called. Dawn didn't answer. He could not stand being close to the two littermates who reminded him of what he had lost a few moons ago, his dear sister Ivy. While he walked around the clearing a few cats greeted him but he simply replied by smiling back at them.

"Hey there Dawn." Dawn stopped when he was greeted by Spider, his leader. He quickly straightened up but Spider just laughed.

"H-hi, Spider," Dawn replied, his pelt going hot in embarrassment. Spider stood up and signalled for Dawn to follow.

"Walk with me, we haven't spoken in ages," Spider meowed. Dawn leaped to his side and they began walking around the clearing, every cat they walked past blinked at Spider. Dawn had never noticed but this cat was deeply respected by the whole clan. He watched as his leader blinked back at each of them, so he started doing the same whenever a cat did it to him as well. Dawn felt proud to be at Spider's side so he puffed his chest slightly and strained to be taller. Spider suddenly stopped and Dawn noticed the fresh kill pile in front of them. Spider grabbed two mice from the top of the pile and sat down a little further away from it. He cocked his head slightly meaning Dawn could come over as well.

"So, how do you become leader?" Dawn asked as he lied down to bite into the mouse that flooded his senses with warm meaty goodness. Spider chuckled at Dawn, who hadn't realised he was gulping the mouse down as fast he could. He slowed down and looked at his leader.

"Well, my last leader chose me to be deputy and when he died I was promoted to leader. But sometimes new leaders aren't as lucky as I was," Spider explained, laying down next to Dawn and placing his tail on his back. Dawn looked around the clearing at all the cats; they all looked so peaceful as if nothing could go wrong in the world.

"Why? How is being a leader not lucky?" Dawn queried. Spider locked his eyes on Dawn's, making him feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sometimes, not all the cats agree with their previous leader's decision and they challenge the new leader to a duel, the winner is the one who survives and they become the new leader," Spider explained. Dawn listened intensely as his leader explained how being a leader is not all good and well. Sometimes even the deputy can become thirsty for power and plot to kill their leader so when a leader picks their deputy they need to be sure that their honour does not become blinded by power. Dawn hadn't realised that being a leader was so stressful.

"Who would follow someone who killed their leader?" Dawn retorted in shock. Spider shrugged, then stood up and stretched his paws out in front of him. Dawn stood up as well; Spider crouched down and pointed at Bark, his deputy, who was sharing a rabbit with Swoop.

"See that? I'm guessing that soon Bark will be in the queen's den," Spider sighed. Dawn hadn't noticed it until now but Bark was looking quite round and Dawn realised that Spider was going to need to pick a new deputy while she was looking after her kits.

"Who are you going to pick?" Dawn asked. Spider just laughed and then smiled at Dawn. Dawn felt his cheeks flush, as _if_ Spider would tell him who the next deputy was.

"You're about ready to be an apprentice, yes?" Spider purred in praise. Dawn nodded and filled with excitement. Spider placed his tail on Dawn's shoulder.

"Well then," Spider leaped to the top of the boulder he used to address the clan when he needed to announce something. Dawn jumped into the air and raced over to Speckle and Oak who were sitting on the other side of the clearing speaking to each other; they stopped when they saw Dawn heading for them.

"Get up now!" Dawn screeched. Speckle and Oak stood up and followed him to a spot close to the middle of the clearing, they seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Do we have to sit here?" Speckle whispered. Dawn turned back and nodded at her, then faced Spider once more. Spider yowled loudly to his clan and they all stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Today is a special day for the whole clan, three kits have come of age and they are ready to become apprentices," Spider praised, looking directly at Dawn. He filled with pride and looked his brother and Speckle, their faces had lit up and they were staring intently at Spider so Dawn did the same.


	8. Chapter 6

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 6**

Oak leaped toward Flame, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Flame dodged him completely and landed a huge blow on Oak's rump which propelled him forward into the ground. Flame laughed loudly and then went over to Violet. Oak looked up and glared at the ginger tom who was nudging Violet slightly to make her laugh along with him. She simply smiled and then looked away from Oak.

"Flame, good job. Oak, be more prepared next time," Bark stated productively. Oak sat up and gave himself a quick clean. Bark cocked her head slightly, meaning that it was Speckle's turn to face Flame. The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward slowly with her head lowered a tad. Bark ushered a low growl and she instantly straightened up.

"Don't worry little one, I respect she-cats. They may need to bare my kits someday," Flame sympathized while facing Violet, who just fidgeted uncomfortably in her spot. Speckle shivered slightly but then crouched low preparing for her attack.

"Begin!" Bark demanded. Speckle leapt straight up into the air. Every cat in the clearing looked up in confusion except for Flame who sprinted to the spot underneath her. Flame opened his mouth slightly but Speckle had now dived down and she slammed onto his mouth, forcing it shut with the force of her body. Flame stepped back in shock and pain. He shrieked and then snarled at Speckle who was smirking at him slightly.

"You've done it now, she-cat!" Flame spat. He bounded toward Speckle but he was too slow and she slid underneath him and scored her claws along his stomach. Flame wreathed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Speckle looked at him, showing an ounce of concern. Flame didn't move.

"Speckle, no," Oak muttered to himself, recalling this trick from when he used to play with his dad. Speckle moved closer to the motionless tom, her nose twitching slightly. Flame was almost instantly back on his feet and facing Speckle, she had cowered to the ground in terror and Flame went to strike but Violet leaped in between the two, her face still and locked in rage.

"If you hurt her, I swear!" Violet hissed. Flame looked at her annoyed but frowned sadly. Violet was not really related to Speckle but they had the same father. Dirt had originally been mates with a she-cat called Sparrow but she died giving birth to Violet and her brothers, who died not too shortly after. Originally Violet hated Cream because she felt as though her father had forgotten about his original mate but a few moons after they found out she was pregnant, Violet was overjoyed so she became like an older sister to Speckle. Flame groaned and then walked over to the edge of the clearing near Trickle, who shuffled closer to her brother Storm.

"Thanks," Speckle purred to Violet, she smiled and then helped her up. Suddenly Violet was pinned to the ground by Bark, her teeth were bared and her claws dug into Violet's shoulders. Speckle tried to push Bark off of her but the deputy didn't move, she simply slammed the she-cat with her huge paw and sent Speckle barrelling across the ground.

"How dare you?" Bark scowled. Violet cowered beneath her, pleading for her to let go.

"Please, I'm sorry! I just couldn't bear to watch him hurt her!" Violet whimpered. Bark bit her ear and ripped at it. Her ear was now drenched in blood and Bark let her go. Violet ran out of the clearing and Dawn quickly followed after her, obviously not caring what Bark would do to him later.

"Let that be a warning for all of you, do not ever cross me!" Bark advised harshly. Everyone except Flame nodded, he just chuckled slightly.

"Bark, what are you doing?" Oak looked over and saw Spider standing near the entrance to the training hollow, with Dawn and Violet by his side. Dawn was gently scraping Violet's ear with his tongue, the grey she-cat was still shaking but she seemed a little calmer because of Dawn's soft strokes.

"I was just…" Bark began, but she lowered her head in shame shortly after. Spider sighed and then looked around the clearing at the rest of the apprentices.

"Bark, I understand that you need to teach these young cats what it is like out there. But must you use claws and teeth? From now on, you are relieved of duty to care for your kits and _I_ will teach the apprentices," Spider declared. Bark sunk to the ground, looking up at her leader with pleading eyes.

"Spider, please, I won't use claws or teeth or anything that could harm them. Don't take this away from me," Bark whined, and for once Oak actually kind of felt bad for her but it was quickly over shaken by the look on Violet's eyes. She was still terrified of the deputy.

"Get out of my sight," Spider growled. Bark ran past him with her head lowered and her eyes pouring out tears. Spider shook his head slightly and then signalled for all the apprentices to join him in the centre of the clearing.

"Spider, may Violet and I be excused?" Dawn asked politely to his leader. Spider nodded and the two of them left the clearing. Oak heard Flame growling, he stopped shortly after to listen to his leader.

"Speckle, Oak, Trickle and Stone, you four are going to go out hunting and each of you must bring back a piece of fresh-kill before you are relieved of that duty. Now go," Spider commanded. They all nodded and left the clearing but Oak stayed a little behind to hear why Flame had been left behind.

"Why can't I go?" Flame urged.

Spider lay down and Flame did the same. He began to talk about how Flame had become a promising cat who was nearly ready to become a full hunter in the clan. 'Hunters' is just a title; each hunter plays a special part in how the clan functions. Some of them hunt, some of them protect. However, on rare occasions they are made into warriors who travel around the part of the forest that is meant to be Roaring Cliffs territory and stop intruders from other clans or loners who try to claim parts of the land. There aren't many warriors in Roaring Cliffs, Oak's father is a warrior and Spot is as well. Dive was a warrior but she got a rare sickness that damaged her heart and made it hard for her to run long distances.

"I would like you to be a warrior," Spider praised. Flame leaped into the air and began running around the clearing in joy. Spider chuckled and ushered him back to the centre of the clearing. Flame nodded and sat down beside him once more.

"What about Violet? She is my mate; I can't go up without her!" Flame asked. Oak felt his lip curl at the thought of Flame and Violet together because Violet obviously wasn't interested.

"I will let her heal and then we will see if she is fully ready," Spider advised. Flame nodded and then the two of them left the clearing. Oak turned away from them and fled off into the forest to find his fresh-kill.


	9. Chapter 7

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 7**

Dawn and Violet left the hollow of apprentices and went out into the clearing of their camp. Violet still seemed quite shaky so Dawn placed his tail on her back. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled but didn't stop shaking. Her blood had soaked her ear and Bark's attack had left a nick out which would forever be scarred. Violet stopped where she was and turned to face Dawn. He tipped his head sideways in confusion.

"I don't want to face the clan," Violet admitted. Dawn frowned but then he thought of somewhere they could go, somewhere only two other cats know about.

"Follow me," He ushered, crouching low so they could slither through the clearing unnoticed. Violet just followed him willingly and Dawn felt a warm feeling from his heart because this meant that Violet trusted him. They had arrived at the spot quickly and Dawn slid downwards into a small hole in a bush. He hadn't remembered the passage being so small but he had grown since the last time he, Speckle and his brother had gone into this place. Soon the space opened up and Dawn and Violet were in a slightly lit up cave.

"What is this place?" Violet asked, looking around in amazement in the beautifully carved area. Each of the walls looked as though they had been dug out by large beasts, which just made the place cooler for the two of them.

"I'm not sure to be honest, my brother and Speckle found it one night and then showed it to me," Dawn chuckled. Violet didn't respond. Dawn looked over at her and she was looking at a small puddle in the ground. Dawn walked over to her cautiously. Violet looked at him while he walked over, her eyes were filled with sadness. She looked away from him and back at the puddle.

"Look at me. I'm filthy," Violet whimpered. Dawn sat beside her and looked in the puddle as well. They both were locked in contact for a few moments but Violet looked back at herself quickly in embarrassment. Dawn felt his cheeks flush slightly. He looked at Violet's reflection and saw her beautiful purple eyes glistening in the light that was shining on the puddle, no matter how dirty she was, her eyes would always shine through.

"You're beautiful." Dawn hadn't realised he had said that aloud until immediately after. He stood up and looked away from the she-cat. He heard her sit up and move towards him, he was ready to be laughed at but she sat down next to him and pressed her flank against his. He looked at her and saw her warm gaze staring back.

"You're beautiful too," She purred. Dawn's ears became hot and he felt as though he could say anything to Violet right now and she would just listen. He felt like he could do anything with her by his side. Violet was still staring at him and went with his instinct. He gave Violet's nose a quick lick. Violet sat back and her fur went hot.

"I… I'm sorry, I just…" Dawn stuttered, but he was cut off by Violet who had pressed herself onto his chest. Dawn placed his chin on her head.

"Don't," Violet ordered calmly. Dawn began to purr but he also felt a bit uneasy because he remembered the way that Flame had talked about Violet. He obviously liked her. Dawn scowled at himself, he loved this she-cat and he had been there for her. No tom or she-cat could stop him from feeling this way.

"I'll never let you get hurt again," Dawn promised. Violet just purred louder and lied down on the ground so Dawn went down with her and they both shut their eyes to have a rest.

Dawn woke up and felt an unusual heat on his side, he looked over and saw Violet sleeping silently against him. He smiled and began to clean her wounded ear, most of the blood was dry so it came off a lot easier than before. Eventually he heard a purr coming from Violet and he saw a small smirk rise from her cheeks but her eyes didn't open. He chuckled and put his mouth closer to her ear.

"Good morning sleepy head," Dawn whispered. Violet opened her right eye and gave him a silly grin. She reached a paw out and pushed his head away from her. Dawn stood up and stretched his legs out in front of him, while opening his jaws in a gaping yawn.

"You were so warm," Violet joked. Dawn gave her a gentle nudge with his nose. The grey she-cat sat up and began to clean her pelt, so Dawn flicked a pile of dust over to her. She reared back in disgust and smirked back at him. She started to flick loads of dust toward him and he quickly bolted out of the cave laughing. Violet followed shortly after, coughing and laughing along with him. Luckily no cats were around to see them leave the secret place.

"Come on, we should get back into camp. The hunting patrol has probably just returned," Dawn advised. Violet nodded and gave her pelt a shake to get rid of the dust. Dawn did the same and then they went into the centre of the clearing.

"Ahh Dawn. My trusted companion," Dawn looked up in surprise to see Flame walking toward him with a big grin on his face. He walked up to Violet and gave her cheek a lick. She cringed at first but then just went with it. Dawn nearly growled at the tom but he wanted to know why he was in such a happy mood.

"So, why the mood?" Dawn asked bluntly. Flame looked at him for a few moments then nodded. Flame sat down next to Violet and wrapped his tail around her shoulder. Dawn dug his claws into the ground but didn't say anything.

"Ok, so Spider and I were talking yesterday and he decided to make me a warrior!" Flame bragged. Violet sat up and stood away from him. Her face pure shock.

"But you're still an apprentice!" She exclaimed, her neck fur beginning to raise slightly. Flame chuckled and now Dawn was intrigued.

"Not anymore, I'm a warrior!" Flame boasted. Violet groaned and then stomped away. Dawn and Flame shrugged at each other and followed her.


	10. Chapter 8

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 8**

Oak, Stone, Trickle and Speckle had not found any prey and the sun was starting to come down. Speckle and Oak decided to split apart from Trickle and Stone to check closer to the edge of Roaring Cliffs' land. Oak noticed an unfamiliar smell and signalled for Speckle to follow him into a bush. She nodded and creeped slowly behind him.

"It must be the Dusking Sky land up ahead," Speckle pointed out. Oak parted his jaw slightly to get a better waft of the scent. It was quite strong and dense, as if there was a thick cloud of it floating past. Oak grew tense, as the smell got closer; he crouched down lower and told Speckle to do the same.

"We mustn't be far from the marks. I can smell the Roaring Cliffs' horrid scent up ahead." Oak did not recognise the voice up ahead but he guessed that it was a few Dusking Sky cats. It sounded as if there were only two of them meaning that Speckle and Oak could take them, unless they were warriors. Then they had little chance defending themselves and their territory.

"Stop right there!" Oak and Speckle whipped their heads around to see where the voice had come from. It was Oak's father, Jay, and Spot, the two warriors of Roaring Cliffs. The Dusking Sky cats had gone silent. Jay growled furiously. Spot just stood beside him.

"Well, look who it is! Jay and Spot, the great warriors of Roaring Cliffs," The two Dusking Sky cats revealed themselves. One a dark grey tabby tom, and the other a brown and white tom.

"So I was right. Dusking Sky has finally decided to show their faces after all this time," Spot spat. The dark grey tabby tom unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground while the brown and white tom just sneered at him.

"So, why are you here?" Jay asked. The dark grey tabby tom breathed out and sheathed his claws, seeming a lot calmer.

"Slash and I have come to ask for a few pieces of prey because most of our clan have all become very ill and most of the kits that come into this world die before they even have a day to live," the brown and white tom pleaded. These two cats were obviously the warriors of Dusking Sky. Jay looked at Spot and then the two of them sat down.

"I am very sorry to hear that but our clan is finding it hard too. Our prey pile is becoming smaller and more pitiful each day, if we were to give up anything, it wouldn't be of much use to you," Jay explained. The two Dusking Sky cats glanced at each other and then back at Jay.

"Well then, we shall be on our way," Slash purred mischievously. Spot immediately leaped for him, digging his claws into the large tom's shoulders. He wreathed in pain and the brown and white tom retaliated by grabbing Spot by the scruff and slamming him against the ground. Spot yowled out in pain and slashed his claws against the tom's nose. The tom reared back and hissed.

"You really think, we would tell you if our clan was weak?" Spot spat. Slash got up on his paws and faced Spot, who was standing barely stable on his paws.

"You're going to pay for that pipsqueak!" Slash growled. He leaped into the air to dive onto Spot but Jay smashed against his stomach. The both of them went hurling to the ground. Slash landed with a loud thud on the ground. Jay got off him and bared his teeth ready to attack. Slash groaned loudly and rolled over.

"Get out of our land! Now!" Jay demanded.

The two Dusking Sky cats sat up and faced Jay and Spot who were both puffing. Slash dashed toward Jay and then slammed his head into his chest; Jay collapsed to the ground and lay motionless beneath the dark grey tabby tom. Oak immediately leaped from the bush and jumped onto the tom who was at least twice his size. He bit hard onto his scruff and then ripped at it. The tom tried to get him off but Oak just dug his claws and teeth deeper. He saw out of the corner of his eye his father getting up and staring at him with a mix of horror and pride in his eyes. Oak hadn't realised but he had loosened his grip meaning that Slash could tear him off. He felt a hard pull from his scruff and then all the air was knocked out of his chest as he was hurled into the ground.

"Oak, no!" Oak heard Speckle screech and then saw her leap out of the bush onto Slash's face; she scratched his eye and then bit his ear, shaking her head back and forth trying to rip it. Suddenly she flew off him and Slash's face was screwed up with pain and terror. Oak looked at Speckle and saw her sitting with a piece of flesh in her mouth. She was frozen, her jaw dropped and the flesh dropped onto the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Slash cowered while sprinting away from the Roaring Cliffs' land, his ear still bleeding from what was left of it. Speckle had torn a complete half of the tom's ear off. The other tom faced her with a snarl, and then left the clearing.

"Jay…" Oak sat up wearily and looked at Spot; the black and white tom collapsed to the ground and began to breathe heavily. Oak stood up and went over to him, quickly followed by Jay and Speckle. Spot had a deep gash in his throat that was pooling blood. Oak felt Speckle bury her head in his shoulder. Oak suddenly felt a deep sadness inside him.

"Oh for the love of all prey, Spot. How…what happened?" Jay whimpered, he was obviously close with the tom. Spot looked up at him weakly.

"The… the other cat, Falcon… He got me while you fought Slash," Spot stammered, his breathing was beginning to slow down and his eyes were becoming clouded. Jay quickly picked him up and hung him over his back then started racing back to camp. Speckle and Oak followed him and they arrived shortly afterwards. Trickle and Stone were back in camp with a few pieces of fresh-kill. The clearing went quiet as Jay, Oak and Speckle walked in.

"Spot!" A she-cat shrieked. Oak looked over and saw Spark. She dashed to Jay's side and helped him place Spot on the ground. Spot reached his head up and licked her already tear-soaked cheek. She buried her face in his non-bloody neck fur and then placed her paw on his flank.

"I… I'm sorry Spark…" Spot rasped. Spark gave his ear a gentle lick and then shushed him.

"It's not your fault my love. You are a great warrior, just stay strong for me," She praised, her voice shaken with grief. Spot rested his head on the ground and began to cry.

"I don't think I can," He wheezed. Spark curled around him and then entwined her tail with his. He raised his head and looked at her stomach.

"I'm sorry I won't be there for them…" Spot's voice began to trail off and Spark became frantic. She nudged him slightly with her nose and then gave his ear a few more licks.

"You will! I won't let you leave!" She cried, laying her head down next to his. Spot smiled and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Make sure you don't end here my love. I will always be with you in spirit…" Spot's last few words seemed to echo around the camp, filling the silence. He reached for Spark and then gave her nose a soft lick before closing his eyes and touching his nose to hers. Spot was gone.


	11. Chapter 9

Warriors A Tale Of Two Brothers

 **Chapter 9**

Dawn stretched his jaws out in a gaping yawn and sat up. He smoothed his chest fur down with his tongue and then slithered out into the clearing, making sure not to disturb any of his denmates. Violet's wound had slowly started to heal, the majority of her ear was still missing, but the tear was becoming less severe. She had stopped complaining about the pain and no matter how happy Dawn was about her not being in pain, he knew that once she was fully recovered Spider was going to make her a hunter and her and Dawn would not be able to spend as much time together.

"Spider, where are you?" Dawn heard a furious yowl come from ahead of him and shortly after, Swoop stomped past the entrance to the apprentices den. Dawn leaped out into the clearing and saw the tom pacing around near Spider's den. The leader slowly made his way out and then stretched his front paws out before facing Swoop calmly.

"Yes, Swoop?" Spider queried sleepily. Swoop didn't sit down but he did stop pacing to face Spider.

"You sent Bark to the queen's den early, Spot is dead and you still haven't picked a new deputy. This clan is falling apart," Swoop scolded. Spider looked down at the ground and then sighed.

"Spot was a close friend of mine; we had known each other since apprenticeship. I wish I could have been there for-" Spider was cut off by Swoop who had leapt at him and thrown him to the ground. Dawn went to help him but his father quickly stopped him.

"He's challenging him," Jay meowed abruptly. Dawn stood where he was and watched on to as the two fought.

"Fight, you coward! Spot was my brother; you know nothing of his love and compassion for his clan and his mate. I will not rest until his death is avenged!" Swoop stayed strong on Spider's shoulders but his eyes were beginning to tear up. Spider instantly grabbed his foot and threw the tom to the ground, holding him down with his paws pressed onto Swoop's chest. Swoop was looking at Spider with regret and a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Swoop, you know how this ends. One of us must die and I cannot kill you. You know Spot would not want this," Spider pleaded. Swoop just began to cry more but he bared his teeth and went for Spider's ankles. Spider pushed harder into his chest and began to sob; Swoop gasped and looked as if he was searching for breath.

"Swoop, no! Spider, stop please!" Bark had appeared from outside the queen's den and she was staring at the two denmates with absolute horror. Spider loosened his grip on Swoop's chest and allowed the tom to stand up.

"Swoop, you can end this," Spider confided in him. Swoop arched his back and hissed. He looked at Bark and then stopped; he took a few looks around the clearing and then locked his gaze on Dawn. Dawn shuffled a little closer to his father without looking away. Swoop's back straightened up and his face went back to normal.

"I miss him so much," Swoop whimpered. Spider stepped closer to the tom and they both laid down together. Swoop placed his head under Spider's chin and the two of them sat for a bit, not worrying about anyone around them. Spider and Swoop both closed their eyes and just sat there. Dawn closed his eyes as well and thought about what Swoop must be going through. If Oak ever died, Dawn wouldn't know how to deal with it. He would just give up.

"I miss him too, we both knew him so well. You two may have been born in the same litter but I felt as if Spot was a brother I never had," Spider grieved. Swoop fell silent and then raised his head to face Spider.

"You're a brother to me Spider. I'm sorry for what I did," Swoop purred. The two of them stood up and gently touched their noses to each's shoulder before parting ways. Swoop padded happily over to Bark and gave her ear an affectionate lick before touching his nose to her stomach; they then disappeared into the queens den. Dawn was imagining what Violet would look like so plump and ready to birth his kits. He smiled at the thought. Spider gave Dawn a slight nudge that knocked him back into the present.

"Go wake up your denmates, we have training soon. I'm teaching you to hide and track a scent," Spider ordered. Dawn nodded and fled off into the apprentices den. Oak and Speckle had started sharing tongues near the back but they quickly stopped when Dawn came in, their ears going hot.

"We need to wake everyone up," Dawn chuckled slightly. Oak and Speckle nodded before sitting up and giving Violet and Trickle a few gentle nudges. Dawn padded over to Stone and prodded his flank with his paw; the tom groaned and then rolled over.

"Come on Stone, we need to start training," Dawn ordered. Stone opened his eyes slightly and then sneezed. Dawn flew back from his friend and then stepped back over to him, giving his pelt a good sniff. His scent smelt off and Dawn could feel an intense heat propelling off him.

"I don't feel like it," he moaned. Dawn looked over at the other apprentices who were all up and ready to leave. Violet came over and placed her paw on Stone's flank, removing it shortly after.

"He is quite hot," she conceded. Trickle squeezed past Dawn, their pelts slightly touching and then left the apprentices den. She returned shortly after with a worried Spirit at her side. Stone's mother lay down at Stone's side and gave his ear a few licks. Suddenly Spider appeared and looked around; he locked his eyes on Dawn and then looked at Spirit.

"Trickle and Stone, you may be excused from today's training session. The rest of you, meet me outside," Spider asserted. Speckle and Oak left the den side by side and then Dawn followed. He turned to wait for Violet but she hadn't moved from Stone's side. Dawn growled slightly and then fled out into the clearing.

"Dawn, where's Violet?" Speckle queried, her head peering slightly behind her denmate. Dawn huffed and then walked up to them.

"Why does it matter? Let's just go," he snapped, biting his tongue slightly. Speckle and Oak glanced at each other and the she-cat just shrugged.

"Who trod on your tail this morning?" Oak asked. Dawn stood up and faced his brother.

"No one, I was up before all of you. Leave me alone!" He snarled. Oak took a step back from him in shock and then walked away with Speckle accompanying him. Dawn sighed and then started to follow them.


End file.
